Red Island
History Red Island was first inhabited around 1935, by Natives who spoke in an unknown dialect, and wrote in unkown hieroglyphs (⊘ணӶ). Red Island was undiscovered until 1976, by Iamred777 on his own. He named the Island after himself and soon after more explorers came the Primitive Natives slowly died out. The country is marked by a Terrible, Bloody History. Anarchy is the word to describe it. Anarchism was in store for 1977, Iamred777 and most of the new inhabitants destroyed and looted shops that where not "heavy" enough, cars where set alight, windows smashed, signs taken down and destroyed, and this was the minor stuff. After two months of this Anarchism, the Anarchists needed one more raid, this time it was 100 times worse... death, throwing of rocks to non-anarchists and stuff that is indescripeble. Two years after the Terrible "war like" happenings a Parliament was made situated in the Red House. Iamred777 controlled it. It was a success. Law and Order was restored, and happiness restored. Several Coup to de-throne Iamred777 was attempted, but failed. He was here to stay. A major clean up of the island was ordered by Iamred, and that too was successful. Red Island was now becoming a safe and healthy place to visit, despite it's dark history. In 2000 a census was recorded and 20,000 people where living in Red Island, 10 years later, in 2010 40,000 people where recorded living in Red Island. The population is expected to rise very rapidly over the next five years with scientists predicting it to easily rise to 52,000 in the next year. In 21st April, 2010, with a majority vote of 95%, Iamred777 had a lengthy discussion with the leaders of the USA and agreed to be a "half state", still being an indepent country, but Red Island was an official state of the USA. In 2010 Iamred X was the first found X Creature living on Red Island, it is unknown how he got here, and Red Island Police are looking for more. Currency When the Island was first explored Iamred777 had Euros on him. But soon he realised that he needed an seperate currency for Red Island inhabitants. It was Red Dollars (Я). An it was set out like this - Я7:50. Exchange rates are currently not availiable so shop keepers will estimate how the the item is worth. The Currency was brought into force into 1981, and is still going strong into 2010. Pennies (cents) are called Red Cents. Language Red Island's official language is English, but spoken in the American Way, despite Iamred777 is originally from England. In the North where conolization has not happened yet, and there are still a strong amount of Native Fairy Penguins left, Natives speak Reddish. Though Reddish is strongly spoken in the North, many can speak it dotted around other places in the Island. Reddish is quite close to Esperanto. Translator Hi! I am going to Red Island - Gi! Me wak e Red un Flo Landa! Hello! How are you today? I live in Red Island! - Helloh-eh! He yan tha gosun? Me habi a Red un Flo Landa! Places Below is a list of places in Red Island... Lake of Fish - As the name suggests this lake is abundant with Fish. Over 100 fish, at least, live in this lake. Tours are given by people, but unfortunately the Natives ruins this beautiful spot, by swimming in the lake, which is illegal. Anarchy City - Simply reffered to A with a circle around it. This is the Place where most of the 1977 riots occured. Now a statue is in the very central of the city to make people memorize these riots. Sun Ville - According to official recordings, this is the most sunny spot on the island, with 359 days of sunlight. The highest temperature it has has ever experianced is 45.7c. Red City - The largest city and capital on the island where roughly 32% of the entire population reside. It has a synagogue, mosque, church, several stores, two museams, a soccer field, a basketball and baseball court and an airport. Climate The climate of Red Island is quite varied. With the hottest part being SunVille with 359 days of sun and the hottest temperature 43.8c, and the coldest, north of the Lake of Fish where from Middle of October, to the Middle of April Snow is seen nearly every day. The highest temperature EVER recorded was 21.7c and the lowest being -34.8c. Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag was was designed by Iamred777 in 1980 and is used still to this day. It features a star in the joining of a Scandinavian Cross, with an R top left of the flag. It colors are Red and Black. Red representing the blood seen in the Bloodshed of the Anarchic Riots of 1977, and Black representing Every Man, Woman and child for himself. The Motto is Simple Paint it Red, now. This represents the loved color of Red on this island. The two Anthem simply describes about the island, the people, the Animals and the Culture. Goverment The Island Goverment like most other things on the island was founded in 1981 in the Red House. Iamred777 is the President AND Prime Minister, and a vote is called every 4 -5 years. The next election is in 2012. Currently 3 parties are the main contenders, with two parties being the outsiders. There is no monarchy, so the island is run entirely on a Goverment. The constitution is around but has been lost of several occasions, also the Bill of Rights has also been stolen from the Red House, no-one was arrested for it's crime of stealing it. In the Bill of Rights, there is 10 Amendments. They are listed below. 1 - No Stealing. 2 - No Murdering. 3 - No Un-Funniness Gasp! What happened to the the other laws? Inhabitants The island was inhabited in the 1930's by the Natives, but soon after the explorers came in, and society changed. But you can still find camps of Native's in the North around the Lake of Fish. Hey, there is even a museam dedicated to the Natives. But the people in Sun-Ville first settled, even before Red City, where people settled in 1976. Anarchy City was the last major place to be inhabited in 1986. The barren land in the East and the Middle still has not been inhabited in some parts of the island. Still, 76% of the island has been inhabited, and should the rest be inhabited, the island could see a strong rise in the population. That was proved in 2001. Culture The Culture is quite varied on the island. With the Natives occupying the North and the explorers relatives, and settlers occuying the warmer South. Up in the Native North totem poles, and "magic sticks" are used to guard off evil evil spirits. But in the Settler South it is more "correct" as they have computers, TV's and holy buildings for every faith. For football matches the culture is let's say downgraded as rivalry kicks off for the big Claret Irons v The Blue Blitz. Around 1,000 Police are drafted in for this, 800 more than for a usual football match. Around 36,000 go to this event in which if the Claret Irons lose fights continue for a couple of days. But if the Claret Irons win happiness is restored. Sports Popular sports in Red Island include football (called "soccer" in some places) of which the teams make up like this. #Anarchic El Tigres #The Blue Blitz #Claret Irons #Footballers of the West #Lake of Fish FC #Metalworks FC #Outsiders #Red City Sport Inc. #RI Lakers #SunVille Academy Football is a very important sport in Red Island, with lower leagues added every year. It is taken very seriously. Ice Hockey is another important sport played during November to February. Sometimes (on rare occasions), the Lake of Fish gets frozen and smaller teams play on that. The biggest Ice Rink in Red Island is the Super Rink and it can hold up to 5,000 spectators. During Spring, Summer and Autumn the Super Rink is converted into a stadium for sports such as football, tennis and rugby. During this time the capcity is increased to 20,000, making it one of the largest stadiums in the USA. Other popular sports include basketball, athletics and rugby. Also Red Island has a STRONG Red Team support with the Team often coming to the Super Rink to play matches, or train. Cuisine The cuisine in Red Island is mainly divided into four different tastes. Northern Cuisine Due to the Lake of Fish, the abundance in fish in Northern Restaurant menus is always noticeable, but there are laws about how many fish you can you can kill and eat. Bread, beef and fruit is another option. Western Cuisine The Western Food culture is very similar to the Northern Food Culture. Again, fish is popular, but there are laws about how many fish you can kill and eat. Chicken is a second favourite choice, and Rice with Salt is very popular. Southern Cuisine The Southern Cuisine is probably the most advanced. With no law about the fish, and fish, lamb, beef and mutton all eaten on a near day-to-day basis. Rice, bread and cheese are also eaten as a side dish. Eastern Cuisine With reports of whales being poached and eaten, the Eastern Food Culture is very strange. Even some seagulls have been reported to have been eaten. Trivia *Iamred777 has set up a ferry line between Red Island and Hailvale, a new island that he discovered. See Also *Reddish Dictionary Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Language